R2D2 Strikes Back
by Eric3
Summary: R2-D2 must rise above his programming. Set just before Episode One.


Star Wars

"R2-D2 Strikes Back"

Just before Episode One

            "We got the go ahead R2, saddle up."

            The astromech droid bleeped in response as it positioned itself below the N-1 starfighter.  The claws lifted it up into the snug fit of the droid compartment.  

            Rya Kirsch jumped into the cockpit and quickly took off.  He finished his pre-flight checklist while passing out of the atmosphere.  A dozen Naboo Starfighters followed him.

            "I didn't hear much but I think this is the real thing R2. No more drills."  Rya told his astromech happily.  R2-D2 beeped enthusiastically.

            Rya was the first ship to the rendezvous point.  He waited impatiently for the other ships to arrive.  He would have to talk to Ric Olie about the slowness of his fellow pilots.  Once everyone was in place Ric broadcast to them all.  

            "Bravo Squadron this is not a drill.  Pirates are attacking a shipment of spice from Nerita, Naboo's third moon.  Remember what you've learned, I don't want any fancy stuff, just fly by the book.  Stay in formation."  Ric then led the squadron towards the battle.

            Rya agreed that Ric gave good advice for the beginner pilots, which didn't include him, of course.  After a failed stint as a guard for Queen Amidala he had been transferred to the aviation corps, where he had been training for well over a year now.  He had never shot anything more than space garbage and practice drones, but he was more than ready to take on pirates.

            R2-D2 bleeped in his compartment.  The droid knew what Rya was thinking, he had nothing against showing off, but he preferred a more experienced pilot when on dangerous missions.  

            The battle had almost ended by the time they arrived.  The merchant ship carrying the spice was dead in space.  Attached to it was the larger pirate ship.  Four pirate raiders patrolled the area around the ship.  A single pirate gunboat sat stationary guarding the main ship while it took the spice.

            Rya locked his torpedo on the larger pirate ship with no concern for the fighters that were no doubt targeting him.  As soon as he let loose his fire he banked hard to port just in time to dodge a seven laser lances that shot out at him.  He retargeted his torpedo launcher at the gunboat, which he was now facing.  It fired before he had a chance to.  It intersected with his torpedo and Rya's entire ship was jolted away from the explosion.  His head wobbled limply for a time before Rya fell forward, unconscious.

            R2-D2 warbled a message to his pilot but he was out cold.  They were out of the battle.  The droid analyzed the tactical situation and began to despair.  Three fighters from Bravo squadron had already been destroyed while only one pirate raider had been vaporized.  The large pirate ship had some damage but swatted at the small fighters as if they were flies.  Ric was yelling at his squadron to target the fighters first.

            R2-D2 determined that his squadron would never survive this encounter.  They were already on the defensive against the pirates.  The droid ran some calculations and decided on a desperate and unprecedented course of action.

            R2 engaged the lasers and targeted one of the pirate fighters.  The astromech repair droid fired the lasers.  The blast took out the cockpit killing the pilots instantly.  The engines kept rolling towards the pirate gunship.  R2-D2 did another quick calculation; the Naboo fighters had managed to damage another enemy fighter and were just targeting the fourth.  They were all staying away from the gunboat.  R2 did another calculation and planned another plan of action.  He sped up and hid behind the engine that was still tumbling towards the enemy.  Once the engine was in range it fired at the debris and vaporized it.  R2 in the hidden Naboo fighter then opened up with three torpedoes at point blank range at the pirate gunboat.  As the three torpedoes hit the nose of the gunship R2 reversed course.  Heavy turbolasers fired at R2 but the torpedoes rocked the entire ship and caused a chain reaction that vaporized it.

            The droid checked the tactical situation.  Only the pirate ship remained, it had undocked from the cargo transport and was making an escape.  Bravo squadron had lost five fighters.  The seven remaining were in bad condition.  Three had taken heavy damage and were already heading back into the atmosphere.  Two were flying a defensive pattern around the cargo ship.  Ric in his ship was communicating with the cargo ship.  R2 was controlling the only ship within range.  Rya was still out cold.  R2 targeted the engines and fired.  The sublight and hyperdrive engines winked out and the pirate ship with all of the spice aboard drifted aimlessly in space.  R2-D2 wanted to dock with the ship, board it, and take all the pirates into custody himself but a hail from Ric Ole stopped him.

            "Rya, stand down.  We've won, return to base."

            R2 answered that Rya had been unconscious for the past ten minutes and that he was flying the ship.  There was a shocked silence at the other end of the line while R2 waited for Ric to respond.

            "Return to base and get Rya medical attention."

            R2 complied.  He knew it was wrong for a droid to take sentient life, but it was the only way to win the battle.  People would have died anyway; R2 just ensured that the Naboo stayed alive while the pirates died.

He had lived among the Naboo for one hundred years and he found their pacifism tiring.  He had witnessed that they would rather accept a slight and insult rather than defending themselves.  They were ripe for conquering, and R2 didn't want to see that happen.  Hopefully they wouldn't deactivate him for his actions.

Rya strolled into the Naboo hanger bay and walked up to R2-D2.  He sat down and patted R2 on the dome.  

"The council finally made its' decision.  You won't be dismantled."

R2 gave a delighted bleep.

"You will instead be reassigned to the Queen's Royal Starship.  It doesn't have weapons so you won't be placed in a situation where you can choose to use them."

R2 could live with that, the idea of a droid at the trigger of a weapon frightened the people of Naboo.  Nothing without a soul should threaten someone who did have a soul.  He understood their fear but wouldn't have done anything differently.

"I want to thank you for saving my life up there.  I don't ever want you to change okay.  You keep rising above your programming.  Keep saving lives.  Others may think you have a programming error but I think you have a gift.  If any other droid were in your place, I'd be dead and the pirates would return again and again.  There is nothing wrong with exceeding your programming okay."

R2-D2 beeped an affirmative.  Whether he was appreciated or not he would do anything to protect his friends.


End file.
